


Human, Ever and Always

by mitslits



Series: Return to the Citadel [4]
Category: Mad Max Fury road, Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when Furiosa remembers she is human. This is one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human, Ever and Always

Furiosa avoids the Dag now that she has had her child. Max notices. 

The Dag has named her daughter Angharad. The former wives agree that it is the only thing she could be named and spend as much of their time as they can with the quickly growing newborn. 

Furiosa is the only one of them who stays away. 

The Dag confronts her one day, Angharad cradled in her arms. "My daughter can have a good life. I want you to be a part of it, you who helped create that possibility", she says. 

"I don't want to be part of it", Furiosa says coldly, turning away. 

"But-" the Dag protests, stepping forwards, one hand reaching for her. 

"I said I don't want to be a part of it", Furiosa snaps, spinning around and pushing her outstretched hand away. She hesitates a second, uncertainty in her eyes as they sweep over the small bundle the Dag cradles so tenderly in her arms. Then she steps back a pace before turning and walking away, refusing to look back. 

Max watches it silently and, when Furiosa leaves, glances over at the Dag. 

She gives him a slight nod before making her way back to her rooms. 

Max finds Furiosa sitting on a step in a darkened hallway, staring at nothing. He sits beside her, eyes fixed on the distant horizon that can be seen through the small window at the end of the hall. 

"How is she?" Furiosa asks after a moment has passed. 

"Been through worse. She'll survive", Max assures her, eyes still fixed on the window. 

They lapse back into silence until Furiosa's head falls. "I had one, once", she says, voice quiet. 

Max looks over, but her gaze is focused only on her lap. 

"A daughter. Like Angharad. The Immortan killed her. He did that to all his daughters. Didn't want them to become another man's property. She was three months old." Her hand curls into a fist at the words and she grinds her teeth together. It is suddenly harder to breathe. 

She doesn't say anything more. She doesn't have to. 

Max reaches out and takes her hand, offering a simple form of comfort. "That won't happen to her." 

Her fingers tighten around his. 

A week later, Furiosa takes Angharad in her arms.


End file.
